Braços Errados
by Netuno
Summary: Com o coração despedaçado pela perda de seu amado para outra, Juvia só poderia desejar que ele fosse feliz. Encontrar Lyon e render-se a ele talvez fosse uma forma de esquecer daquele que roubara seu coração... Sua alma continuava a chorar enquanto seu corpo fervia nos braços de outro. {Oneshot - Lyon x Juvia (Gray x Ultear) - Juvia Centred}


**- Fairy Tail e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas a história sim;  
- Há fortes insinuações de sexo na história, mas não é nada explícito.  
Eeentão, a idéia dessa história veio quando eu vi essa imagem da capa e simplesmente me apaixonei. Ah, e eu nem curto muito Graytear, mas achei melhor do que GrayLu... :/  
Deu muuuito trabalho, tive de escrever duas vezes, então espero que gostem! :3**

* * *

Tudo começou ao ser surpreendida com um abraço apertado. Parecia até que Lyon sabia o que passava em sua mente durante os últimos dias, pois sentia que aquele simples movimento era uma tentativa pouco efetiva de amenizar a sua dor. Tão intenso como se o mago quisesse arrancar os sentimentos obscuros de seu coração ou então passar certa segurança que ele poderia lhe dar ao envolvê-la em seus braços gelados.

Mas não eram aqueles os braços que ela queria. Aqueles eram apenas braços errados.

Ela o abraçou de volta, não querendo dar continuidade ao momento, mas sim apenas para mostrar que ela havia compreendido que ele já sabia de tudo e que seu sinal de carinho era aceito de bom grado. Mas se ele entendeu ou não o que ela acabara de fazer quase que inconscientemente, Juvia nunca saberia ao certo.

Isso porque os braços que se encontravam em sua cintura guiaram-se gentilmente para seus ombros, afastando-a e olhando intensamente em seus olhos.

– Juvia... – ele disse parecendo compreensivo.

Enquanto isso, ele a empurrava calmamente até a parede mais próxima do local e acariciava de leve seu rosto. Ela estava assustada, tudo acontecera tão rápido e ainda não estava recuperada para fazer qualquer coisa, mas não conseguia empurrá-lo para longe.

O albino aproximou seu rosto do dela devagar. Ela pensou em sair correndo, dar-lhe um tapa, ou simplesmente virar a cara, mas a maga de cabelos azuis estava imóvel. A respiração gelada dele começou a dar alguns arrepios, e logo a sentiu misturar-se com a sua quente, gerada pelos batimentos cardíacos rápidos e descompassados.

_Podia fugir, mas não devia. Sim, era o contrário do que sempre imaginou. Não tinha nenhum Gray-sama para trair, pois este não era dela, mas sim de outra mulher._

Os lábios gelados encostaram-se aos seus e Juvia fechou os olhos então. Sabia que o ato era como se pedisse para que ele continuasse, mas estava frágil, inocente, dolorida, encharcada de lágrimas dentro de si. A língua dele pediu passagem e ela, fraca, permitiu. Não correspondeu direito num primeiro momento, mas logo seu músculo também começou a se mover delicadamente naquele espaço dividido.

_Não estava fazendo aquilo por vingança, só estava querendo seguir sua vida. O moreno que tanto amava (e que, naquele momento, ainda era dono de seu coração) descobriu que nutria sentimentos por uma maga também morena que usava a mesma magia dele. E não demorou muito para que Gray e Ultear ficarem juntos._

_Dizem que os homens sempre procuram por aquelas mulheres que se assemelham a sua mãe. Sabia que Ultear era a perfeita imagem de Ur, tanto porque era sua filha de sangue; então, fazia sentido que Gray procurasse por ela. A maga do tempo tinha a mesma magia (mesmo que não usasse normalmente), a voz parecida, a aparência como um espelho que rejuvenescesse a imagem de Ur. Juvia já não tinha mais chances contra ela._

Depois, tudo aconteceu de forma relativamente rápida. O beijo, antes calmo, pouco correspondido, foi ficando mais forte quando Lyon apertou mais sua cintura contra a parede e forçou sua boca para que se encaixasse mais perfeitamente na dela.

Juvia nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas, mas apesar de sua mente e seu coração estarem em outro lugar, seu corpo estava em êxtase pelo contraste de frio e calor. Quis dar uma chance ao desejo, pelo menos uma vez na vida.

Soltou seu corpo que estava duro como pedra até aquele momento e levou suas mãos até o pescoço do albino, correspondendo o beijo mais ávido e unindo um pouco mais os seus corpos. Era como se estivesse se apertando contra uma pedra de gelo, mas, como sempre imaginou, aquilo não era ruim.

O momento se tornou mais selvagem: as línguas dançavam num ritmo mais animado, as mãos apertavam os corpos como se quisessem que eles ocupassem o mesmo espaço e as pernas se entrelaçavam quase os impedindo de manter o equilíbrio.

_Ainda amava muito Gray, mas aceitou ficar longe dele quando percebeu que ele ficava mais feliz ao lado da outra. Eram diferentes brilhos nos olhos, sorrisos que ela raramente vira e uma coragem e força aumentadas só pela presença dela. Apesar de Ultear parecer mais habilidosa que Gray, era possível ver a determinação dele seja para se igualar a ela ou para protegê-la. Era como se cuidasse do legado de Ur como se cuida de uma pedrinha de diamante._

_Mas Juvia sempre foi mole demais para ser um diamante..._

Era uma intensidade só, pelo menos quando se tratava do prazer da carne. O beijo selvagem indicava que o casal precisava um do outro desesperadamente.

O que era verdade, mesmo que cada um nutrisse sentimentos de naturezas diferentes pelo outro. Ela sabia que ele a amava mais que tudo em sua vida, mas a maga da água apenas queria estar junto de alguém que a fizesse se sentir melhor.

Sentia seu rosto arder de leve, não apenas pelo calor de se corpo, mas também porque se sentia envergonhada por estar se envolvendo tão fortemente com alguém que não era seu Gray-sama.

_Apesar de estar provando naquele momento da teoria que sempre defendeu, tinha certeza que o que acontecia com Lyon não se aplicaria a Gray. Juvia imaginava que nada poderia ser mais compatível do que gelo e água. Mas e gelo e gelo? E pior! E se esse gelo pudesse se transformar em água ou vapor a hora que quisesse?_

_Ultear era mesmo muito superior e tinha muito mais atrativos que ela._

Perder um pouco a noção do que acontecia devido à dose anestésica de desejo e sentimentos retraídos. Não sabia direito como tudo tinha acontecido, mas quando percebeu, a parede em que se apoiava havia desaparecido, o pudor já não existia e as roupas de ambos estavam espalhadas pelo chão abaixo da cama grande que se encontravam.

Não tinha certeza se ficar com Lyon havia sido a atitude mais esperta de sua vida, mas estando nua sentada em cima de seu colo, não havia mais muito que se pensar. Os braços que envolviam seu corpo apertavam sua pele numa demonstração de carinho e desejo ao mesmo tempo. E ela só não ficava paralisada pelo frio, porque os beijos e movimentos criavam um belo contraste a base de calor.

Tentava se concentrar em apenas acompanhar os movimentos repetidos, sentir o suor de seu corpo desmanchando os seus cachos azuis e arranhar as costas de Lyon da forma mais gentil e sensual possível.

Mas simplesmente não conseguia evitar, ao puxar levemente os cabelos do mago para si, fechar seus olhos e desejar veementemente que aqueles fios fossem negros e não brancos.

_Já havia sonhado tanto com um primeiro olhar diferente, um primeiro carinho de amor, um primeiro beijo gelado-caloroso e com uma primeira vez inesquecível... Se fosse levar em conta apenas o que é concreto, seus desejos estavam se realizando, mas Lyon não era o mago de gelo que queria. Para ela, tudo, a resposta de tudo era Gray._

_E naquele momento não podia deixar de se perguntar se estava fazendo o certo. Beijar um homem pensando em outro, ou melhor, pensando em seu irmão... Não seria algo simplesmente sujo?_

_Por que não conseguia ficar feliz simplesmente pela felicidade do moreno? Se o amava tanto, por que sentia aquele vazio e dor no peito quando se lembrava dele?_

Lyon depositava beijos libidinosos em seu pescoço, caminhando por ele com a boca até chegar à dela. Então a beijava com mais ardor e vontade.

E era como se perdesse o controle de seu corpo, que se movia mais rápido com a ajuda das mãos que a guiavam, que arranhava as costas do albino com mais força e que procurava cada vez mais a boca do outro para que não gritasse.

Seu corpo era água fervente, sua alma uma lágrima a congelar...

Quando foi pega de repente por uma onda diferente de prazer, esforçou-se pra morder os lábios, evitando que saísse de sua boca qualquer nome que não fosse o do homem a sua frente.

"_Gray-sama" ela pensou por fim, sem prestar muita atenção em Lyon, que parecia estar chegando ao mesmo estágio que ela._

Os dois se separaram depois de um tempo. Ele a olhava com uma expressão limpa de felicidade.

– Eu amo você, Juvia – ele disse sorrindo.

Ela sorria de volta sem graça. Depois do ato, a culpa de estar pensando em outro era ainda maior. Não sentia nada por Lyon, mas achava injusto enganá-lo daquela forma, não gostaria que o mesmo acontecesse com ela.

Deveria contar pra ele que ainda amava outro...

– A Juvia...

Lyon interrompeu sua fala colocando o dedo indicador em sua boca. Balançou levemente a cabeça negativamente.

– Eu sei, – ele disse e o coração dela se acalmou por um momento – mas foi você que aqueceu meu coração gelado. É minha missão agora congelar seus sentimentos sofridos – terminou abraçando-a inocentemente.

Juvia ficou estática, aquela era a última coisa que esperava ouvir naquele momento. Mesmo assim, segundos depois apenas correspondeu o abraço como resposta, mas ainda com um sorriso triste no rosto.

"_Obrigada" ela pensou sem dizer. Talvez, somente talvez, aqueles braços não fossem tão errados assim._


End file.
